Media processing devices, such as printers, may be configured to process multiple kinds of media including substrates such as labels, receipts, cardstock, and cards among many other media types. As different forms of media have different characteristics, each type of media may require the media processing device to implement different calibration settings in order to process the media properly. For example, a label printer may be configured to print on labels of multiple sizes such that the printer may require media size related calibration settings to be appropriately set to accurately and repeatably print on labels of a given size being used in the printer. Similarly, the color of the media substrate may vary between media types and in order to accurately reproduce images, the media processing device may require appropriate color calibration settings in order to compensate for media color variations. Various calibration settings within the media processing device may affect the quality and reliability of the processing operation such that the proper calibration settings may minimize or eliminate errors while enhancing the processing quality. In the case of a media printer, the calibration settings may improve print quality and/or color reproduction, accurately locate the printed image on a media substrate, reduce media waste, etc.